


Not a Moogle

by auronlu



Category: FFX
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for challenge meme. Prompt: "Wakka finds a kitten. Angst/hilarity ensues."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Moogle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cygna_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna_hime/gifts).



"You really...shouldn't have, Wakka."

"Yeah, well." He cleared his throat. "You like it?"

Lulu eyed the ball of fluff whose _furaga_ spell had thoroughly festooned her black skirts with white hair. "Well."

The kitten flipped over and batted at her fingers.

"I just thought... you were kinda lonely now, and—"

Lulu stiffened. "A kitten is not Chappu."

"Ya, but—"

Tiny claws tore the lace of her sleeve. _"Wakka!"_

"She's adorable," Yuna said. "May I?"

Lulu's frown softened. "Of course."

Wakka sighed, watching Yuna cuddle it.

_At least I made one of 'em happy._


End file.
